Yours
by devilojoshi
Summary: sequel Obsession.. Jika kemarin Sasuke yang mati, di sequel ini adalah bagaimana jika waktu itu bukan Sasu yang mati tapi Ita. Membuat Naruto harus tinggal dan hidup bersama dengan pamannya yang mempunyai obsesi sangat besar padanya. Yaoi, SasuNaru, PedoSasu..warn inside.. RnR/Rnf?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M—for Save**

**Pairing : Sasu!chibiNaru**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort , Tragedi**

**Warning : Pedo****Sasu****, OOC, Typos, Lemon—gak memuaskan, Toys, Sedikit PsikoSasu, Insect Sasu and Naru, AU, Yaoi, dll**

.

Ini Loshi persembahkan pada reders and khususnya reviewer yang dulu pernah baca fic obsesion Loshi. Disana banyak banget yang review kurang puas dengan endingnya yang akhrinya Sasu gak dapetin Naru tapi malah mati. Dan sekarang Loshi bikin sequelnya jika saat itu Itachi yang mati dan Naru akhirnya sama Sasu selamanya.

.

.

.

"_Tou-chan,_ Naru takut... hiks," Suara isak tangis lirih terdengar dari suatu ruangan dengan cahaya yang sangat minim. Suara isak yang terdengar sangat menyayat hati orang yang mendengarnya. Suara yang dulunya selalu digunakan untuk tawa bahagia dari seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis. "_Kaa-chan, tou-chan... _hiks... sakit." Suara isak itu terus terdengar sampai akhirnya anak kecil itu tertidur sambil menangis dalam mimpi.

**.**

'**Andai saat itu tak pernah terjadi.'**

'**Andai saat itu aku ikut dengan kalian semua.'**

'**Andai orang itu tak pernah datang.'**

'**Aku pasti tak akan pernah seperti ini.'**

**.**

**.**

Brakk

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kerasnya membuat seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya—mimpi yang tak akan pernah bisa dia alami di dunia nyata. Anak itu terbangun dengan cepat, rasa pusing langsung menyambut dirinya karena terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Tubuh kecil munggilnya sedikit limbung ke atas ranjangnya kembali.

Orang yang membuka pintu itu maju dengan cepat. Dengan kasar dirinya memegang tangan munggil bocah yang kira-kira berusia 11 tahun itu. Tubuhnya yang munggil membuatnya lebih terlihat kecil dari usianya.

"Naru, bangun!" Perintah orang itu. Laki-laki dengan setelan baju hitam, berbadan tegap itu dengan paksa menyeret tubuh munggil Naruto dengan kasar ke dalam kamar mandi. Naruto yang memang lemah dan merasa tubuhnya yang sakit hanya diam saat orang itu mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang dingin. "Cepat mandi! Kau sudah di tunggu Sasuke_-sama_." Kata orang itu sambil meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berusaha bangun dan mandi.

Air panas dan dingin dari keran muncul membuat air menjadi hangat. Dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar Naruto menambahkan sabun dengan aroma citrus yang sudah tersedia dalam kamar mandi itu. Semakin lama air dan busa semakin banyak. Setelah mematikan keran air, Naruto pun masuk perlahan dalam bathtub itu. _Merileks _'kan tubuhnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat 'tak nyaman'.

Tanpa terasa bulir air mata jatuh dari bola mata biru cerah -yang tak secerah dan seindah dulu- miliknya. Air mata yang sejak tadi di bendungnya sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi, membuat bendungan itu hancur dan menumpahkan semua isinya. Isakan lirih muncul dari bibir munggil yang terlihat sedikit 'berbeda' berwarna merah cerry miliknya. Walau menangis dalam diam, tangannya terus menggosok seluruh tubuhnya sampai bersih dan harum. Setelah merasa tubuhnya kembali bersih, tubuh kecilnya beranjak dari bathtub dan membersihkan busa yang ada dengan air hangat yang memang sudah ada untuk hanya membersihkan busa yang ada. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil handuk yang ada sambil melihat tubuh kecilnya yang penuh dengan banyak hasil karya seseorang—pamannya.

"Ha-ah... " Menghela nafas sejenak lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata di luar sudah ada yang menunggunya.

"Kau sudah ditunggu. Cepatlah!" Kata orang itu. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian _maid _muncul dari belakang orang itu. Sambil membungkukkan badan, _maid_ itu memberikan sebuah baju berwarna _orange_. Baju yang di gunakan Naruto memang setiap hari akan berubah sesuai keinginan 'pamannya' itu.

Dengan pelan Naruto mengambil baju itu. Orang dan maid itu pun pergi—meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada anak itu." Kata _maid_ yang tadi baru dari kamar Naruto. Sebut saja nama _maid_ itu adalah Tenten. Sekarang Tenten sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan bersama para maid lainnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi, Tenten." Kata _maid_ lain-teman Tenten- sebut saja namanya Temari. Temari lebih cepat bekerja di keluarga ini. Temari menjadi _maid_ di rumah ini setelah sebulan _'tragedi'_ itu terjadi. Jadi sedikitnya Temari lebih tau dibanding Tenten yang baru menjadi maid di rumah itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Aku sarankan jangan. Jika kau memang masih sayang pekerjaanmu." Kata Temari membuat Tenten semakin penasaran. '.. Dan nyawamu.' Lanjut Temari dalam hatinya.

Temari tau apa yang akan terjadi bila ada _maid_ yang kasihan atau pun penasaran tentang asal muasal 'hal itu' terjadi.

.

.

"Cepat! Lama sekali kau berjalan!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dengan setelan hitam yang terlihat cukup rapih. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu terus menyeret anak kecil dengan keras. Anak itu-Naruto- merintih kesakitan karena seretan yang kuat. Tangannya yang munggil terlihat banyak luka, entah itu luka lebam atau luka yang disebabkan benda tajam.

"Pa-paman sa-sakith pe-lan -pelan." Lirih Naruto sambil mencoba mengimbangi gerakan langkah kaki orang yang di depannya.

"Diam! Sasuke-_sama_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Teriak laki-laki itu. Bukannya mengurangi kecepatannya, dia malah semakin menyeret Naruto dengan kuat. Karena tubuhnya yang sangat ringai, dengan mudah laki-laki itu membuat tubuh Naruto terseret dengan kaki yang terseret di lantai.

"Pa-paman sa-sakit... Ku mohon." Lirih Naruto dengan terisak.

"Dasar cengeng." Dengus orang itu.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut raven dengan gaya rambut 'unik' sedang termenung sambil melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Melihat wajahnya, laki-laki itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat emosinya meningkat. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya tak ada yang pernah tau.

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke-_sama_, saya sudah membawanya." Kata seseorang dari luar.

Laki-laki yang di panggil itu langsung berseru dengan keras menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk membawa Naruto segera masuk.

Naruto masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan. Jejak air mata karena diseret juga masih terlihat walau hanya sedikit. Dengan gemetaran Naruto tanpa disuruh -karena sudah tau- segera mendatangi laki-laki yang sudah menunggunya itu.

"Lama sekali." Komentar Sasuke -laki-laki yang sudah menunggu Naruto kepada orang suruhannya itu. Naruto yang sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya, segera digendongnya. Naruto hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Perlakuan ini lebih baik dibanding yang perlakuan orang yang sedang menggendongnya selama ini.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Sasuke-_sama_." Jawab orang itu dengan muka ketakutan.

"Hn. Pergilah, Temujin." Suruh Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Ba-baik." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Temujin segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan bau yang 'aneh'.

.

.

Naruto terduduk diam sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengobrak-abrik laci meja di depannya. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan perasaan 'sangat' takut apalagi dengan Sasuke yang membawa benda itu. Benda yang selalu ditakuti Naruto.

"_Oji_-_san_... Ja-jangan lakukan lagi. Ku-kumohon." Lirih Naruto yang dibalas dengan 'senyum' yang terukir manis di bibir Sasuke. Sambil terus melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang terduduk di ranjang biru yang datapt di pastikan jika itu adalah ranjang miliknya.

"Kenapa Naru-_chan_? Bukankah kau sangat senang dulu saat aku pulang dari Inggris? Kau bahkan selalu ingin bermain denganku." Kata Sasuke dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Naruto hanya diam sambil menangis—ketakutan. "Nah, sekarang kita akan bermain lagi, Naru-_chan_." Kata Sasuke sambil duduk di depan Naruto. Naruto hanya terus menangis dan sesekali meraung kesakitan saat Sasuke sedang membuat hiasan di tubuh tannya.

Benda itu -pisau- yang selalu di gunakan Sasuke untuk mengukir sebuah tanda Uchiha Sasuke pada tubuh Naruto. Memang tidak di ukir di perut, atau tempat yang bisa menyebabkan luka fatal tapi Sasuke selalu mengulanginya. Membuat Naruto menangis—menahan sakit dan perih yang melanda dirinya.

Sebuah tanda Uchiha telah selesai di buatnya di punggung tangan kecil Naruto. Darah yang keluah juga tak sedikit. Ukiran berbentuk kipas itu di kecupnya dengan lembut, di jilatnya hingga darah yang mengalir dan kelar dari bekas sayatan itu hilang.

Naruto hanya menangis dan meringis merasa sakit di tangannya yang sedang 'dibersihkan' itu. Rasa perih dan panas yang menjalari tangannya, tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan 'enak' saat Sasuke mengukir tubuhnya dan menjilat darah yang keluar dari sana. Entah karena sudah terbiasa atau memang tubuhnya yang sudah menyesuaikan diri menjadi orang yang _masochist_. Terbukti dari setiap kejadian jika dirinya sedang di ukir, di gagahi, dan di perlakukan secara kasar, dirinya merasa sakit dan enak bersamaan.

Disaat Naruto sedang memikirkan semua hal tentang dirinya. Sasuke sudah membuat tanda baru tapi di bagian pundaknya yang sekarang sudah terbuka.

Meringis sedikit karena sentuhan benda tajam di kulitnya yang halus. Mendesah tertahan karena jilatan dan hisapan dari Sasuke saat membersihkan darahnya. Pundaknya sekarang bukan hanya banyak bekas kissmark tapi juga ukiran Sasuke.

Naruto sempat berpikir, jika pamannya itu orang gila yang pintar. Karena mulai dari membunuh semua keluarga Uchiha tanpa adanya bukti, mengurungnya dan menjadikannya peliharaan. Itu semua tak ada yang pernah muncul ke telinga yang berwajib. Kasus pembantaian keluarga Uchiha juga bisa di tutupinya dengan sempurna. Isu jika Naruto yang masih hidup dan di kurung di rumah Sasuke juga gak pernah terbukti adanya. Pamannya itu benar-benar pintar dalam melakukan semuanya. Semuanya yang di lakukan untuk dirinya. Pamannya melakukan untuk dirinya. dirinya yang menjadi _obsesi_ pamannya. Dirinya yang telah menjadi milik pamannya.

"Enakkan, Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Sasuke saat dirinya mulai membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh munggil dan halus Naruto. Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu hanya diam dan terisak sedikit. Tak berani menjawab. "Katakan 'lah sesuatu, Naru-_chan_." Perintah Sasuke halus pada Naruto dengan mengelus rambut pirang halus Naruto. Di ciumnya rambut itu, berusaha mengisap semua wangi rambut pirang itu.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah tak mau menjawab. Baginya tak ada sebuah kalimat atau pun kata-kata yang bisa membebaskannya dari sini. semua kata-katanya bahkan tak pernah di ambil hati ataupun di hiraukan oleh pamannya itu. kata-katanya seperti hanya sebuah suara yang hanya akan membuat pamannya lebih 'ganas' lagi padanya.

"Ah~ jadi Naru-_chan_ tidak mau mengeluarkan suaramu yang indah itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Wajah tampannya bukan lagi terlihat tampan dan menjadi daya tarik, di mata Naruto saat ini, pamannya lebih terlihat seperti iblis yang siap membunuh dengan sadisnya. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi memang itu 'lah yang di pikirkan Naruto.

Pamannya seperti iblis!

"Kalau begitu, biar _oji-san_ bantu kau mengeluarkan suaramu yang indah itu." Ucap Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menanggalkan semua pakaian Naruto, kecuali celana dalam berwarna _orange_. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto yang hanya memakai celana dalam lebih menggairahkan.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto. Menjilati dan memberikan _kissmark_ yang sangat ketara di kulit tan itu. Naruto mendesah tertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tak mau memberikan suara yang memang di inginkan pamannya itu. Memejamkan mata dengan erat Naruto jadi tak tau jika tangan Sasuke sedang memegang sebuah borgol ditangan kanannya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto terlentang. Tangan Naruto di borgol di tiang ranjang.

"_O-oji-san_, le-lepaskan aku." Seru Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Berharap borgol itu akan lepas. Tapi berapa kali dan seberapa keras Naruto berusaha, tenaganya yang kecil dan borgol itu yang telah terkunci membuatnya tak bisa lepas dengan mudah.

"Ne~ kau tak bisa lepas, Naru-_chan_. Kalau begitu mari kita bersenang-senang 'lagi'." Ucap Sasuke sambil mulai menjelajahi tubuh Naruto. Memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher dan dada Naruto.

Naruto berusaha agar dirinya tak ikut dalam permainan Sasuke. Walau sekarang setiap jengkal tubuhnya sudah sangat senditive terhadap rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke tapi dia masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran dirinya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak hanya tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memilin punting kanan Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memijat 'barang' Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Mulutnya tak berhenti untuk menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit gemas punting kiri Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti memainkan punting kanan Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah pisau yang tadi dirinya gunakan. Rasa sakit, perih dan 'enak' mulai datang kepada tubuh Naruto. Dengan sangat pelan Sasuke mengukir namanya di dada kanan Naruto—tepat di atas punting Naruto. Darah yang merembes keluar di jilat dan di hisapnya. Karena letak ukiran yang sangat dekat dengan punting Naruto, Sasuke menghisap darah yang keluar itu bersamaan dengan punting Naruto.

"Engg.." Satu desahan terdengar lolos dengan bibir munggil Naruto. Naruto mendongak ke atas. Dadanya dirinya busungkan sehingga membuat Sasuke lebih dalam dan kuat menghisap puntingnya.

Ini gila. Dirinya tak mau ini terjadi kembali. Dirinya benci akan hal ini! Tapi kenapa tubuhnya sangat menyukai apa yang di lakukan pamannya ini. Kenapa?! Ingin rasanya Naruto menjerit dan memberontak. Tapi jika dirinya membuka mulutnya yang keluar bukanlah sebuah jerit, teriakan ataupun sebuah caci maki, melainkan sebuah suara yang membuat orang di atasnya ini semakin menggila—sebuah desahan.

"Ah~ kau mulai menikmatinya, Naru-_chan_. Ayo sekarang keluarkan lebih banyak suaramu~" Seringai Sasuke. Punting Naruto yang sudah membengkak di tinggalkan mulutnya. Sekarang kepalanya berada di depan 'barang' Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana dalam yang sudah basah karena 'cairan' _praseperma_ Naruto. "Ah! Kau sudah basah juga, Naru-_chan_~" Ucap Sasuke berpura-pura kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Seringaian yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sasuke mulai menjilati celana dalam Naruto—mencoba membersihkan semua cairan yang menempel di sana. Sesekali di gigitnya celana itu berserta isinya, membuat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan suara yang dari tadi di tahannya. Sasuke semakin gencar menyerang titik terlemah Naruto.

Kaki Naruto yang tak bisa diam membuat Sasuke berhenti sebentar dengan kegiatannya. Di alihakannya serangannya pada paha mulus Naruto. Di ambilnya pisau yang tadi di letakan tak jauh dari tubuhnya dan Naruto. Mulai mengukir kembali namanya dan gambar lambang Uchiha. Naruto meringis menahan sakit dan perih. Sasuke membersihkan luka dan darah yang ada dengan lidahnya—mengecap rasa besi yang keluar dari tubuh anak yang sangat di inginkannya.

"Bahkan rasa darahmu sangat manis seperti dirimu, Naru-_chan_~" Gumam Sasuke.

"Hosh... sa-sakith... hosh... hosh... oji-san..." Lirih Naruto berusaha membuat Sasuke berhenti memberi ukiran di tubuh bagain bawahnya. Memang sedikit rasa sakit dan banyak rasa nikmat yang dia dapat, tapi semua ini sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Bagaimana pun Naruto masih anak berusia 11 tahun yang polos walau tubuhnya telah kotor. Salah bukan kotor, tapi di kotori.

"Kau bilang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, terlihat dari raut mukanya yang tidak menunjukan kekhawatiran melainkan melecehkan. "Tapi kau terlihat menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat darah yang sedang keluar perlahan dari bekas luka Naruto.

"Ti-tidak! Hiks... _oji-san_..." Isak Naruto. "Ku-kumohon berhenti.. hiks..." Lanjut Naruto saat mulai mengambil nafasnya. Oksigen di ruangan ini bagai tak menyukupi kebituhan paru-parunya.

"Tidak, sebelum kita mencapai 'puncak'." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Dan permainan yang sedungguhnya pun di mulai.

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil semua barang yang akan di pakaianya. Mata Naruto membulat melihat semua barang yang di ambil Sasuke. Lelehan air mata jatuh dari mata birunya. Tubuhnya yang penuh bercak biru, peluh dan darah yang bercampur sedikit mengalir dari kulitnya yang di goreskan pisau, 'barangnya' yang sudah mengajung tinggi terbungkus celana dalam basah, dan wajahnya yang penuh dengan saliva di bibir dan air mata yang mengalir. Sangat menyedihkan untuk anak seumurnya.

Barang-barang itu di taruhnya di atas rajang—berdekatan dengan tubuh Naruto. Naruto melihatnya dengan mata membulat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"_Oji-san_... kukumohon ja-jangan... hiks... jangan..." Isak Naruto sambil mencoba memberontak. Dirinya tak mau melakukan 'hal itu' dengan semua barang-barang itu.

Barang itu...

"_Vibrator, cock ring, nipple clamp dengan vibrator, dan colar_. Kurasa ini saja cukup. " Gumam Sasuke sambil menaruh benda-benda itu dengan perlahan—sengaja membuat ketakutan Naruto semakin besar. Gila memang, tapi Sasuke sangat suka dengan wajah ketakutan dan bercucuran air mata Naruto. membuatnya semakin manis, dan menggairahkan.

"Sekarang kita mulai, Naru-_chan_." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sasuke mulai membuka semua bajunya—membuatnya telanjang bulat tanpa busana. Celana dalam Naruto yang sudah sangat basah juga di tariknya hingga lepas lalu di lemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ahh... engg..." Lenguh Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memasangkan _nipple clamp_ di punting susunya yang sangat menegang dan merah. Rasa nikmat langsung mendera tubuhnya. Pikirannya menolak tapi tubuh dan bahkan kesadarannya mulai menerima semua ini. "AHH.." Pekik Naruto saat Sasuke memasukan sebuah benda ke dalam lubang analnya—_vibrator_ dengan volume _maksimum_. Padahal lubangnya bahkan belum di _penetrasi_, membuat semua ini menyakitkan.

"Diamlah. Ini semua akan menyenangkan." Kata Sasuke dengan mulai memasangkan sebuah _cock ring_ di 'barang' Naruto yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menampung cairannya.

"Ahh... engh.. le-lepaskan _o-oji-san_..." Rintih Naruto. _Cock ring_ itu membuatnya tak bisa mengelurkan semua hasratnya. Sungguh menyesakkan.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal satu lagi. Ini akan membuatmu semakin manis, Naru-_chan_." Ucap Sasuke sambil memasangkan _colar_ di leher Naruto.

"Ahh.. ungh... Ku-kumohon... hentih... ngg.. kan... le-lepaskan!" Pekik Naruto saat Sasuke dengan seenak hatinya memaju-mundurkan _vibrator_ itu di lubang analnya. _Vibrator_ yang di beri volume itu membuatnya merintih nikmat.

"Ah~ _itadakimimasu_." Gumam Sasuke sambil menghisap dan sesekali mengigiti 'barang' milik Naruto yang telah di pasangi _cock ring_—membuat barang itu semakin keras dan mengeras. Terlihat di kepala barang itu sedikit berwarna biru. Hasrat yang tak bisa keluar itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ahh.. uhh.. nghh.." Sekarang yang keluar hanyalah sebuah desahan halus yang keluar dari bibir munggil Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar desahan itu berhenti dari kegiatan bawahnya dan membungkap bibir dengan penuh desahan itu dengan bibirnya. Melumat habis semua bibir munggil merah Naruto. Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto membuat sedikit celah untuk Sasuke guna menyusupkan penghuni baru dalam mulut Naruto. saliva yang saling bertukar, langit-langit mulut Naruto yang halus, dan rongga mulut Naruto yang terasa hangat. 'Nikmat sekali.' Pikir Sasuke.

Menikmati semua cumbuan Sasuke, sedikit Naruto mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan itu. bertarung lidah untuk membuat lidah Sasuke pergi dari mulutnya. Mulai dari mendorong lidah Sasuke, menjilat dan memelintir agar keluar. Tapi apa daya setiap perlawanannya itu selalu gagal dan hanya dapat pasrah saat dirinya mulai kehilangan semua tenaganya karena tak dapat bernafas.

Mengerti penderitaan Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena hasrat dan nafsu mulai menguasai tubuh munggil itu. bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah bocah laki-laki dalam masa pertumbuhan—membuatnya gampang untuk di rangsang.

'Menakjubkan.' Pikir Sasuke saat melihat keseluruhan tubuh Naruto. Rambut pirangnya yang mulai lepek karena peluh, tubuh Naruto yang menggelinjang seperti memberika undangan untuk memenjarakannya, dan 'barang' kecil munggil Naruto yang semakin biru.

Kasihan pada Naruto? Tidak! Sasuke tak mungkin merasa kasihan pada mahluk munggil di bawahnya ini. Semua yang di lihatnya malah membuatnya semakin kagum.

Tapi Sasuke punya pemikiran yang lain sepertinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan cock ring yang langsung membuat Naruto mengeluarkan hasrat yang di tahannya. _Sperma_ Naruto memcuat dengan kencangnya. Sebuah teriakan mengiringi semua itu,"ARGHHH..." Teriak Naruto. Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah tak mampu lagi untuk memberontak. Tubuhnya bagai luluh lantah bagai sudah melakukan kerja rodi terus-menerus.

"Enak bukan, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke dengan berbisik di telinga Naruto. Memberikan henbusan nafas dan jilatan lembut membuat Naruto kegelian dengan kenikmatan.

"Ahh~ _oji-san_... la-lagih.." lirih Naruto dengan mata yang sayu. Inilah yang akan terjadi jika Naruto sudah kehilangan _kerasionalan_ pikirannya. Semuanya akan di terimanya dengan senang hati—bahkan meminta lebih dan lebih.

"Tentu." Seringai Sasuke. "_It's show time_." Desah Sasuke.

Dicabutnya _vibrator_ yang berada di lubang Naruto dengan cepat. Sakit? Tidak. Rasa sakit itu seperti sebuah kenikmatan untuk Naruto yang telah bernafsu seperti sekarang. Di angkatnya kedua kaki Naruto ke bahunya, di arahkannya kesejatiannya dalam lubang anal Naruto yang sangat sempit—jauh berbeda dengan kesejatiannya yang sangat besar dengan semua urat yang menyembul. Dengan segera Sasuke memasukan 'barang' kebanggaannya dalam sekali hentakan dalam lubang anal Naruto. "ARGHH... Sa-sakit.." Teriak Naruto saat Sasuke memasukkannya dalam sangat dalam.

"Ohh.. nikmatnya. Lubangmu yang sempit dan hangat ini sangat nikmat, Naru-chan." Ucap Sasuke dengan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Rasa hangat dan nikmat sangat membuatnya ingin lepas kendali. Rektrum Naruto yang memijat kesejatiannya dengan halus terasa menggelitik dan membuatnya melambung tinggi.

Hentakan demi hentakan membuat tubuh Naruto terlonjak. Apalagi dengan Sasuke yang memasukan _vibrator_ tadi—membuat _vibrator_ itu bergetar bersama dengan kesejatian Sasuke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ohhh.. ngg... le-lebih.. dalam.. ahh.." Pekik Naruto. punting susunya yang semakin memerah karena nipple clamp membuat Naruto semakin mengelinjak. Kesejatian Sasuke yang menabrak prostatnya juga membuatnya merasa sangat nikmat. Tubuhnya dan pikirannya sekarang berjalan di jalan yang sama—menerima semua ini.

"Ohh.. Naruh... kau sangat sempit.. sangat nikmat... lubangmu yang hangat ini memijat penisku dengan kencang. Menggairahkan. Kau hanya milikku." Semua ucapan menjijikan dan kotor kaluar dari mulut bungsu Uchiha satu ini. Mulutnya bagai mulut laki-laki jalang yang berada di luar rumah ini.

"Ahh... la-lagih.." Pekik Naruto saat Sasuke menghantam dengan sangat keras _prostatnya_. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Desahan demi desahan membuat pagi hari yang seharusnya hangat ini mejadi lebih panas. Decitan ranjang semakin nyaring terdengar karena gerakan yang sangat bersemangat. Deru nafas semakin berat terdengar dari seorang bocak laki-laki dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa di kamar itu.

Bahkan bunyi cicitan burung yang bernyanyi pun kalah merdu dengan nyanyian kedua orang di atas ranjang itu. Sasuke bahkan tak takut jika semua pelayannya mendengar teriakan, desahan dan pekikan Naruto. Toh memang semua pelayan di ruman ini sudah tau apa yang sering di lakukan majikan mereka. Mengagahi anak di bawah umur dengan bringasnya!

"ARGHH... SASUKE OJI-SAN!"

"NGG... NARUTO!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan. Badan mereka melengkung saat mengeluarkan semua hasrat itu. hasrat surga dunia, surga yang membuat setiap orang masuk ke dalam neraka.

Sasuke segera melepaskan _nipple clamp _dan _vibrator _dengan cepat. Dihisapnya punting Naruto dengan brutal setelah puas dirinya beralih ke bibir Naruto yang sudah membengkak sempurnya.

Semua itu mereka lakukan hingga Naruto tak dapat membuka mata lagi. Mengulanginya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga Sasuke pun tak bisa bangun untuk merapihkan dirinya hari ini. Semua yang di lakukan Sasuke sekarang berhasil. Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menjadi anak yang tak normal. Menyukai semua kekerasan yang melanda badan munggil itu. Menikmati dan merasa nyaman dengan rasa sakit. Kenikmatan semu!

Bahkan rasa sakit hati Naruto yang kehilangan semua orang di sisinya pun hilang karena Naruto menyukai rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang tak wajar. Sungguh memilukan, seorang anak yang polos di ubah menjadi seorang anak yang menyukai semua rasa sakit, baik raga maupu batin. Sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Seutuhnya orang yang sangat tergantung pada rasa sakit yang di berikannya.

.

.

'**Naruto, kau telah menjadi orang yang tak akan bisa lepas dari rasa sakit.'**

'**Rasa sakit yang sangat nikmat.'**

'**Rasa sakit yang akan selalu ku berikan untukmu.'**

'**Karena rasa sakit ini akan membuatmu tergantung padaku.'**

**Dan**

'**Tak bisa pergi dari sisiku.'**

'**Kau obsesi terbesarku dan menjadi darah daging dalam tubuhku.'**

'**Naruto**_**, you mine**_**.'**

**...**

'**Semua rasa sakit ini membuatku melambung tinggi.'**

'**Rasa sakit ini yang kau berikan padaku.'**

'**Sekarang, diriku adalah milikmu seutuhnya.'**

**.**

"_**I'm Yours**_**, Sasuke **_**oji-san**_**"**

.

.

.

.

**Fin~**

* * *

Horeee selesai juga... ketik ini dari hari jum'at dan hari ini selesai. Boleh Loshi akui, endingnya sangat maksa. Habis Loshi gak tau endingnya harus gimana.. jadi yaudah Loshi buat endingnya Naru-chan jadi gak normal dan jadi suka sama rasa sakit yang selalu di berikan Sasuke, hehe . gomen minna, jika lagi-lagi fic ini malah semakin membuat minna sekalian kesal atau apa...

Lemon kurang asem? gomenn.. T.T

Bagaimana komentar minna sekalian? Kritik dan saran Loshi tunggu..^^

**Review^^**


End file.
